It All Started With Coffee
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: A one shot Ivy/Rachel fic. A comic argument about coffee leads to realizations and discoveries for Rachel and Ivy. PG-13. No spoilers for WWBC.


Title: It All Started With Coffee

Spoilers: Up to and including Outlaw Demon Wails (To be on the safe side)

Pairing: Rachel/Ivy

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Kim Harrison does. I am simply playing around with them for a little while. Made for fun not profit!

* * *

Rachels POV

Ivy and I were always nagging each other, Jenks often called it sexual tension which I would blush at, throw a witty or sarcastic retort at him and attempt to shake off the implication. This was common practice when sharing a home with Ivy a living Vampire and Jenks a scarily insightful pixie. But this morning we were at each others neck, not literally though God forbid we go down that avenue again, a little too much to be considered normal.

_It all started with coffee of all things, yeah coffee..._

* * *

Ivy sauntered into the kitchen sleepily, she gave me a nod in acknowledgment of my presence and continued to the get some coffee I presumed. Ivy was never really dopey, with the exception of the mornings of course. When Ivy woke up she was, dare I say grumpy. The first time I had ever noticed this was the first night I spent in the Church, well actually the morning after the night before as I recall. After our little 'teething incident' excuse the pun, I was made aware very quickly that Ivy was a grouch in the morning.

I myself am not exactly a barrel of sunshine when I initially wake up either but in comparison to Ivy...I seem pleasant almost.

So anyway, back to the coffee, I had made myself a cup of coffee and left enough for Ivy to have one too. I'm thoughtful like that. Only she had took quite some time to actually get up. So I had poured myself another glass.

Ivy walked over to the counter. I heard her audibly sigh and tap her fingers on the counter.

"Rachel, did you use the last of the coffee?" Ivy said slowly and with slight annoyance.

"No I don't think so, there was some left in the jar. It's behind the cereal" I replied.

"This jar?" Ivy held up an empty jar of coffee.

"Erm..." I began to recall Ivy and I having this discussion at the beginning of the week and me telling her there was one left behind the cereal. The one I had just finished off.  
"Oops!"

Ivy's eyes widened.  
"Oops? Oops...Your telling me I have dragged myself out of bed, all the way down the hall, over to the kitchen counter for nothing? You drank it all. All the coffee. You coffee drinking...drinker." Ivy blurted out all at once while tapping her slipper.

She reminded me of an angry bunny for some reason.

I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing

"Okay...Ivy calm down, I think you can do without your morning coffee for one day"  
I retorted trying hard not to laugh.

"You don't know me at all do you. The only reason that I can tolerate mornings is due to that coffee. It makes the day look brighter. Why, why would you take away my coffee Rache" Ivy whined like a 5 year old being told she couldn't have any chocolate.

I audibly laughed this time.  
"Okay Ivy I think your taking this coffee thing a little too far. Is there something wrong?"

Ivy huffed down into her chair.  
"I'm fine. I just wished I had some stupid coffee to pick me up" Ivy slouched.

Ivy never slouches I thought to myself. There must me something wrong.  
I pulled my chair around so I was sitting beside Ivy.

"I can go get you some coffee if you like, or borrow some from Keasley? It's really not that big a deal"  
I sat my hand on Ivy's leg without thinking.

Ivy glanced at my hand and then looked directly into my eyes.  
I looked directly into hers and suddenly realized her eyes were fine. No black around the rim or anything. Okay something was definitely wrong. Normally this kind of contact was a sure fire way to spark a reaction in Ivy, a reaction that was both embarrassing, dangerous and that made my skin tingle.

"Something may be wrong" Ivy stated in a very worried tone.

"I know. I mean...oh!" I replied trying to cover my almost annoyed tone.

Ivy smirked at me then added.  
"We both know that usually this amount of contact is enough to set my...instincts off. So why the hell am I fine?"

"Maybe you just have more control now. Or maybe, you don't have those kind of feelings for me anymore?" I offered. A little saddened.

Ivy just glanced at me with a 'yeah right' expression.  
"Yeah, and maybe Jenks has stopped cursing Tinkerbell" Ivy sarcastically added.

I smiled at her. And wondered why, for a brief moment, I was nervous that Ivy may not have feelings for me anymore. I pushed that awkward thought to the side.

I realized my hand was still on Ivy's leg and quickly pulled it back as to avoid further embarrassment. Then I noticed something.

"Ivy your hot" I stated.

Ivy looked at me and raised her eyebrow.  
"Uh-huh thanks Rache. I'm glad we are making progress"

I blushed at Ivy's comment and the seductive way she said it.

"No Ivy I mean you are really hot" I reiterated

"Okay Rachel, this is kind of strange and unexpected. Are _you_ feeling alright?"

I laughed.  
"Ivy listen to the words I am saying. You. Are. Hot. Warm, Roasting, Scorching, Sizzling, Burning Up. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I get what you are saying Rachel. You think I'm hot. I understand. It was inevitable..." Ivy attempted humour.

I pushed her shoulder.

"Yeah well alright 'hot stuff'. I need to get Jenks, I think we have a classic case of the cold here" I commented.

Ivy smirked at me calling her 'hot stuff' I imagine, but then frowned.

"Awww, you mean I have the cold? That's not good. That's really not good for me, Are you sure?" Ivy moped.

I reached up to Ivy's face. Ivy pulled back slightly.

"Hold still...you big baby." I said as I felt her forehead to check her temperature.

Ivy mock huffed.

"Yes, afraid so Ivy. Your really really warm, have been moaning all morning and are fairly grumpy. Sorry looks like you you have the cold." I stated reluctantly.

"I haven't moaned all morning. Just wanted a coffee." Ivy almost whispered childishly.

"Enough with the damn coffee Ivy. I will buy you the biggest coffee jar you have ever seen as long as you don't mention it again today" I laughed.

"Okay, deal. But you need to do something for me?" Ivy pleaded

"Alright, what do you want me to do Ivy"

"Take me to bed Rachel. Please.... I mean back to my bed." Ivy added after acknowledging the look on my face.

"No problem Ivy, that I can do. I'm going to tell Jenks to get Ceri or Keasely over here, so would you prefer to lay on the couch until they leave?"

Ivy glanced at me as if to say what do you think.

"Okay couch it is then, I will go get a blanket for you" I smiled.

As strange as it was, I kind of was looking forward to looking after Ivy. This was going to be fun I thought.

* * *

"Raaaaaaachel...?" Ivy called my name for what seemed like the one hundredth time.

Okay fun was maybe an overstatement...

Breathe Rachel. Breathe. Don't lose your calm. Your best friend is ill. She has looked after you many times before, saved your life countless times and always been there for you when you needed her. Just because you have been running around for four days practically being her servant, bringing her meals in and out, heating hot water bottles up every few hours, reading to her amongst another few hundred chores doesn't mean you have the right to blow your top at her.

Keasely and Ceri had both agreed that it was a bad enough strain of the after Turn cold to have affected Ivy like that and so a few days bed rest would do her the world of good. No work of any kind had been emphasized. Repeatedly. Jenks had even taken the kids and Matalina over to Keasely's as to avoid unnecessary noise and give Ivy the required rest.

Don't lose it. Just don't lose it Rachel Morgan thought to herself.

"Yes, Ivy?" I all but bit out in my attempt at composure.

Ivy looked at me with those little kitten staring at you eyes. The ones that you couldn't stay mad at for more than two seconds.

"Could I get another pillow please? If it's not too much trouble that is?" Ivy asked pleadingly.

Breathe Rachel. Breathe.

"Yeah no problem Ivy, I'll give you one of mine in. The four that you have not enough..." I muttered the last part knowing she would probably hear it.

"Oh and my hot water bottle has went a little cold, you couldn't heat it up for me again could you?"

"My blanket keeps falling down too..." Ivy added.

Alright. That does is.

I spun around holding the empty soup bowl and the half empty glass of orange juice I had just picked up from Ivy's bedside table to add to the already overbearing pile of dishes in the kitchen. She had pushed me too far now. Now she was going to know the wrath of Rachel Morgan.

As I was about to unleash a hoard of insults towards her I realized she was grinning from ear to ear. Smirking one could even say.

"What exactly are you finding so funny Ivy?" I asked. Still agitated. I sat the dishes back down and huffed.

Ivy was giggling now with brief pauses where her smirk was still in place.

I walked over and felt her head to check she wasn't delirious. As I reached over to place my hand on her head to check her temperature Ivy's hand shot out with vampiric speed and grabbed my wrist and yanking me down on top of her.

"Rachel, that little huff and face you just pulled is one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Ever." Ivy was smiling now. And giving me that look that made me tremble inside and my stomach clench.

I was in shock at the speed of Ivy's motion. She was sick. Unwell,ill. She shouldn't be capable of that. I would have imagined.

"Ivy how...?"

"Rachel, exactly how long did you think I would be unwell for and exactly how long were you going to be my servant?"

I stared at Ivy in realization.

"When did you get better?" I stated angrily my eyes thinning.

"Ding ding. One point for Rachel Morgan." Ivy stated jokingly.

"Your dead" I yelled and pounced towards her further although at the close proximity even that was a challenge. I grabbed Ivy's hands and leaned my body over hers so she couldn't escape.

"How long exactly Ivy Tamwood?" I asked playfully pinning Ivy to her bed for the time being. We both knew that if she wanted to get away she could in about 2 seconds.

"Hey, alright I was genuinely ill for the first two days. I promise. But I was fully recovered by last night." Ivy caved wearing her infamous smile.

Ivy moved to sit up and I pushed her down with a little more pressure. Not hurting her of course just detaining for the moment. Ivy pushed back this time with a little added effort. I would have slid off her bed and to the floor so I swung my legs over her and straddled her for lack of a better expression still pinning her arms above her head.

She arched an eyebrow at me. God did she know how that made me feel?

Ivy's eyes went black momentarily but returned to their normal shading.

Apparently so.

"Rachel?" Ivy simply stated my name. Almost a warning of the compromising position we were in. One which my need for danger clearly wasn't taking.

"Ivy?" I stated back and gave her one of my own looks-that-could-kill. If she was going to play the tension card so I was I.

Ivy blinked and breathed in. My scent must be a little too close for comfort. Every brain cell in my head was screaming for me to get off of her, stop straddling the dangerous vampire that has been lusting after you for years and is awaiting the day you cave into your obvious desire for her. Yes. Maybe this wasn't my smartest idea ever, admittedly.

Ivy moved her hips slightly. She was tangled in the covers. One leg out, one leg in. I had the upper hand for once. Would I give it away due to embarrassment at the relative closeness or maintain it and risk turning her on a little too much and getting my head bit off...quite possibly literally.

I certainly knew what I should do.

But when did I ever do what I should...

I pushed my body down closer to hers and took a deep breath. I loosened my tense grip on her arms slightly however as I saw the smirk begin to return to her face I brought my face down to hers holding Ivy there,pinned to her own bed, and opened my mouth to make a witty comment.

Ivy simply lifted her head even closer to my face now, so that we could feel the breath escaping from each others mouths, and she did the unimaginable. Yes. She kissed my nose. My nose.

I was stunned and all but let out a short burst of laughter however as I was momentarily in shock Ivy had used this brief opportunity and her quick reflexes to swap our positions around.

Uh ohhh I said.

* * *

"Uh oh is correct Ms Morgan" Ivy stated seductively, pinning me to her bed and smirking once again whilst arching her eyebrow. She was all but mocking me at my relatively easy defeat.

"You cheated" I stated emphatically.

Ivy tilted her head and smiled. At least her beautiful smile didn't appear to be mocking.

"Did not..." Ivy replied.

God this was going to turn into one of those immature 'she took my crayon arguments'. Ivy and I could have tense life or death arguments but we could also have our silly arguments too about who had the remote control for the television last type of thing but I think I liked them all. As strange as it sounded when Ivy and I were arguing most of the time it was just a cover up for the tension and so quite a good release in particular when I won. Neither of us liked to lose or give in first which always made me think how Ivy might be in other close, intimate situations...I mean erm, bad Rachel. Bad thoughts. Yeah right, my own subconscious laughed at me. Reassuring.

"Did too. You. Distracted me. Used your vamp pheromones to lure me into a state of, momentary uncertainty in which you took advantage of my brief lapse in concentration with your stupid vamp reflexes and, and..." My stuttering ramble didn't sound convincing even to me.

"Suuuure Rachel. I used my vampire pheromones and reflexes to 'distract' you. I could have you on your back in about 2 seconds if I wanted" Ivy bit back a giggle.

I glared at Ivy with faux contempt. So this is how she was going to play.  
My eyes narrowed.

"Uh ohhh!?" Ivy questioned at my response.

"Uh ohh is correct Ms Tamwood..." I mirrored her previous response to me.

Before I could even think what I was doing I used all of my strength to push against Ivy and once again pinning her to her own bed, however, this time I was on top and staying there. I made sure that this time she wasn't going to get the upper hand and so I made a quick change of tactics, physicality may not be on my side strength wise but that wasn't the only physical presence I had. As I straddled her with intent almost digging my things into her sides ensuring a tighter hold on her I slid my hands slowly up her arms seductively until I was holding her wrists tightly. Once again I knew that if Ivy really wanted to get up she could have, but something told me she didn't want to leave.

Ivy let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding if the expression on her face is anything to go by. She stared at me intensely with those lovely eyes. She didn't even blink. I had caught her completely off guard.

I had her. I knew I had her. And she knew it too. I think my point has been proven.

And yet I didn't seem to move off of her. I was prolonging the intimate position between Ivy and myself for reasons I wasn't entirely sure of. Or reasons that I didn't want to admit as was more accurate. Ivy was warm, she felt nice and dare I say comfortable underneath me. Not appropriate best friend thoughts Rachel my mind screamed at me.

"Admit it Ivy" I stated slightly out of breath.

"Admit what?" Ivy said wickedly.

"Come on just admit that I won. That I had you." I said almost panting. I couldn't believe how much Ivy's closeness was getting to me and I certainly couldn't believe the reactions it was evoking in me.

"I will admit that you had me...as soon as you admit I had you." Ivy grinned from ear to ear briefly showing a glimpse of those oh so teasing fangs.

I felt my stomach tighten. Oh dear.

I began to move deciding that I should go. The mixing of scents, Ivy's fangs, tightening of my stomach and Ivy's bed with her pinned to it and me straddling her all suddenly hitting me at once and I realized this was a dangerous position to be in. My usual predicament. But what worried me more was that I wasn't sure who it was affecting more, Ivy or myself. This for me was both worrying and promising.

"Please..." I added. Almost scared. Not of Ivy but of my own realizations.

Ivy quickly realizing that I was about to leave grabbed my wrists holding me in my position above her. She moved slowly and sensually, sitting up so that we were face to face with me in Ivy's lap.

She locked eye contact with me and opened her mouth, speaking in a low whisper that I perhaps wouldn't have heard with the exception to our current closeness.

"You had me Rachel." Ivy simply and genuinely stated. This was perhaps the first time Ivy had admitted defeat in our little play fights like this. Making me both extremely grateful and extremely...something else. Some other feeling that I knew all to well and was just now realizing I had for Ivy.

Ivy looked into my eyes as though she were attempting to read my mind. Usually she knew how I felt before I did and I hoped that this wasn't one of those times. It was too soon for me to process it all.

"Then again..." Ivy added.

I looked at her intensely awaiting her next sentence.

"You know that you could have me anytime you want. Just say the word". Ivy admitted so sensually that I almost wanted to ask her to take me right there and then. Wow. Where did that come from? I had some serious thinking to do. I had to get out of here and sort my feelings out. It was unfair to both Ivy and myself to tease her like this. Especially considering it had been slightly intentional...what hadn't been intentional however, was my reaction to Ivy.

I smiled as I felt my heart open up to an entire realm of possibilities.

At the same time I could not process just how much Ivy could evoke this kind of reaction in me.

Ivy tilted her head slightly so we were still face to face and she inhaled deeply. Taking my scent in I assumed. At the expression on her face and the gleam radiating from her eyes alone I could tell she had picked up on my reaction to her. She had both a proud look about her and a look of complete fear. Fear of rejection if she progressed too quickly and scared me off, and fear that even now as apparent as my desire for her was, that she could be wrong.

She smiled at me like a teenage girl looking at her first crush in this position.

I smiled back mirroring her slight embarrassment and shyness. Something I never imagined Ivy to be. Always dominant, in control and on top. Not that I had thought about her that way...that often at least.

Ivy was reassured enough at my smile and ultimately my admittance of a shared feeling if nothing else.

This apparently was all the encouragement she needed.

Ivy leaned forward. I trembled slightly but not with fear, with anticipation.  
Ivy registering this, raised her hand to my face, my grip on her wrist allowing her to do so.

She was very gentle but I could see she was holding back slightly. This was new ground for us both. She touched my hair, gently holding the side of my head and caressing my cheek with her thumb.

She moved sensually. Slowly. But with intent.

I knew she was going to kiss me. Ivy Tamwood was about to kiss me. And better yet...there was nothing at present that I desired more.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was letting happen.  
I couldn't believe that I was the one who technically had instigated this.  
And I certainly couldn't believe that I wanted this oh so much.

Why could Ivy make me feel like I was so innocent. The way she looked at me. The way she was currently looking at me.  
We locked eyes.

This was it. It was going to happen. Finally.  
And if Jenks or anybody else on this side of the Ever-After or beyond came barging through that door I was going to kick their ass pre-Turn.

Ivy was so close to my face I could feel her breath on my lips.  
I licked them in anticipation.  
She grinned widely. Flashing her promising fangs briefly.

My stomach flipped.  
God did she know what she could do to me.

Aware of my reaction she took one last scented inhalation and nodded ever so slightly towards me as though for affirmation that this was alright. I blinked and smiled back at her in response.

And that was all the confirmation she required.  
Ivy closed the final small distance between us, tilted her head to the right and as her lips pressed against mine a gentle moan escaped.  
At first I hadn't really registered it, I mean Ivy had wanted this for so long...and then I realized that the moan had not come from Ivy but instead from me.

I blushed deeply.  
However, this just seemed to encourage Ivy.

She continued to kiss me so soft and gentle at first that I could have cried.  
I had always assumed Ivy would be rough,not that I didn't like it a little rough but after all the build up and tension I had thought Ivy would be pushing me down and tearing my clothes off when I eventually succumbed.  
Not that I knew I would....oh hell, what was the point in trying to cover up now.  
I not only thought I would, I was certain of it. I just had my reservations. Ivy had always known this I was sure. She knew me better than anyone ever had, or ever would I imagined.

While all these things were going through my mind the kiss shared between Ivy and I, had not only continued but it had been the sweetest and most intense kiss I had ever had.  
There was so much emotion. So much release. And if this was anything to go by, I certainly wasn't quite as straight as I had previously reiterated time and time again.

It's funny how when most people make statements about what they are not time and time again, that most of the time it's exactly what they are, and simply trying to convince themselves of.

I was first to pull away. Unfortunately the requirement of breathing had been an issue. Both Ivy and I were panting slightly.  
Ivy looked at me unsure. I think she was trying to assess if I liked it, or if I was freaked out or trying to find the nearest escape route amongst one of the many other options.

"Wow!" I immediately stated grinning. I quickly tried to recover by adding "Well that was...new!?"

Ivy beamed at my almost teenage response.  
She had that cocky look like she had just won a sparring match or one of our many little tension relieving 'arguments'.

I blushed. "What are you smiling about?" I attempted to ask in an strong tone but Ivy saw through it straight away.

Ivy looked directly into my eyes and innocently inquired "Wow?" while fighting back a giggle.

I tried my hardest to arch my eyebrow like Ivy has done on so many occasions however my failed attempt may have looked like I was a little crazy or confused.

And then came the aforementioned giggle in all it's glory.

I caved. "Okay it was the first coherent thing that came to mind, happy?"

Ivy stopped giggling for the time being. She looked at me seriously.  
"Very" Ivy stated so simply and sensually that I thought my heart may have skipped a beat.

I smirked. Okay it was my turn to impress, and I certainly was going to give it my best damn attempt.  
Okay here goes Rachel Morgan, show her what you've got or forever be mocked for 'wow'.

I moved my hand to the back of Ivy's head, I started gently caressing her hair. I moved with speed and intent.  
I could see that Ivy interpreted my next move and her eyes went fully black for a passing moment.

I initiated our second kiss. As I continued to play with Ivy's soft hair my lips once again met hers, however, this time I was pursuing the kiss more intensely if possible. I persisted and as our kiss got more heated I heard Ivy let out a husky moan. We smiled at each other for a split second and then resumed.  
Ivy was certainly a good kisser, no make that a fantastic kisser. It made me wonder how skilled she may be in other area's, I quickly tried to slide that thought aside...for now at least. A feeling inside me that I couldn't identify was overly excited at how I could make Ivy feel as good as this and a passing thought at why I had made us wait so long.

As my tongue touched her lips gently at first, almost as an invitation she moaned again this time much more audibly. I shifted on her lap slightly and took her response as accepting my invitation. The second our tongue's met the kiss further intensified if at all possible. It was almost like a dance. My grip in Ivy's hair tightened slightly which elicited a small growl from her in appreciation.  
I kept my pursuit up and gave it all I had, which if her reactions were anything to go by Ivy more than enjoyed.

We kept this up for a time unknown, probably only a few minutes but to us it felt like hours of much deserved bliss.  
Furthermore, I was letting my hands drift down to Ivy's neck carefully but intentionally playing with her scars knowing all to well the reaction illicited. She let out another husky sigh at this. As I was doing this, Ivy too had started to explore more courageously working her way down my body. Alternating between placing her hands on the small of my back, just below the hem of my t-shirt touching skin which seemed to leave traces of fire whenever her hands and fingers moved, to either side of my waist. She held me possessively like that as we continued our dueling kiss, and I can't deny that I liked it. As response to this I allowed my hands to roam more freely down Ivy's body, which was perfection personified as far as I was concerned.  
I put my hands on the small of her back and as she more aggressively pursued our kiss I felt my fingers dig into Ivy's lower back which I would have instantly apologized for had her response not encouraged me to continue.  
As our kiss progressed both Ivy and myself were becoming more aware of the intimate position we were in considering we were still on Ivy's bed and I was sitting on her lap passionately kissing her both of us feeling free to have wandering hands.  
We took a moments break to regain composure considering both of us were panting and quite obviously aroused.

Ivy opened her eyes and simply stated "Wow"  
I smiled in reply and gave her a few more gentle kisses on her lips before drawing back a little.  
"I know, God do I know. Oh and just letting you know, now you can't tease me with my initial response" I stated matter of factly and quite confidently.

Ivy arched her eyebrow in that way that made her look like sex on legs.  
She then added "Oh...I think there will be a lot more teasing to come" Enunciating every syllable.

I didn't know where all my new found feelings were coming from. It could have been that they were always there and simply subdued due to my constant denial of my attraction to Ivy. The thing was, I didn't think I was gay, but then again apparently I'm not quite as straight as I thought either. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was attracted to Ivy. The way she swayed her hips to draw my attention to them when she would walk to her motorbike. The way she would wear tight fitting leather that hugged her body in such a provocative way. The way she could simply retain eye contact with me for a few seconds and I was hers. And how could I forget her infamous eyebrow arch. I really was going to need to ask her to show me how to do that. Yeah, I think it was clear to everyone including me that I was as attracted to Ivy as she was to me. It was simply a case of me allowing it to happen instead of fearing the unknown.

* * *

I laughed at the innuendo and Ivy smirked once again flashing those promising teeth.  
I looked down to avoid any further reactions and progression. I knew what I should do and I knew what I wanted to do, however most of the time I mess up these situations by making the wrong choice so instead of rushing into something which I may or may not be ready for I decided to take a step back from the situation, assess it a little and plan out what I was going to do after some thought and a coffee. Turn take it, who would have thought Rachel Morgan would actually choose the smart option. Certainly not me, but with Ivy I didn't want to mess things up.

"I think I should take some time to think about this Ivy, as much as I really can't believe how much I want this, I think for once I should try things your way"  
I blushed at my not so wise word choice.  
"I mean, I want to think about this. Plan what I'm going to do instead of rushing in head first... I mean, well you know what I mean Ivy?"

Ivy laughed quietly to make me feel at ease. God how I loved that sound. Ivy happy. She then kissed me on my head and gently lifted me off her lap and to my feet.  
"I know what you mean Rachel or at least what you are trying to say, take as long as you need. I'll still be here" Ivy gently told me and my heart about leapt from cheast at her loving statement. Why had I deprived both of us this for so long.

"Thank you Ivy. And I don't just mean for what you just said. Thank you for your patience. Anyway, enough of that for the time being..." I was avoiding. "Coffee?" I offered lightly.  
"Always" Ivy added. The implications of that one word astounded me.

We then made our way reluctantly towards the kitchen, Ivy leading. She was swaying her hips intentionally again.  
"Couldn't resist could you?" I laughed.  
"The same could be said about you Rachel. Eyes up here!" She joked as she closed her bedroom door after we were both out in the hall. The door clicked softly shut and we continued down the hall. This time with me leading, hips-a-swaying.  
"Eyes up Ivy" I once again mirrored Ivy's statement to which she heartedly laughed echoing down the hall to the kitchen.

I had no idea of how to plan things out, I was the spell first ask questions later kind of girl.

I least of all knew how to plan a relationship particularly one involving Ivy and myself.

What I was sure of though, was that this new found 'adventure' of mine was certainly going to be one I enjoyed exploring.

* * *

_***Several days later***_

* * *

After a whole lot of thinking, and two restless nights I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to worry if my mother objected, or Ivy's mother for that matter, to our potential relationship. I wasn't going to worry that I was still pretty much terrified at the prospect of us not working out and Ivy and I not being able to be friends and live together as a result. I wasn't going to worry about all the what if's, but's and maybe's. I just wanted us to give it a go. Better to regret doing something than to regret not doing it through fear I had concluded.  
Hell, even Kisten had wanted us to 'get a room' as he had said on so many occasions. I was going to give our relationship a chance, and from what I could tell it was going to be great.

I was more than impressed with Ivy and how she was dealing with the situation, she hadn't tried to influence me in any way and given me time to think about things. Process it all.  
We had even been able to sit and watch a movie the night that we had kissed. We both sat quite comfortably together in the living room, on the sofa with a blanket over us both, the lights turned off and sharing popcorn. There were only a few times where Ivy and I had turned to each other and blushed at being caught staring. I even leaned against her, just laying beside her for a few hours had relaxed us both so much.  
It was the most comfortable I had been in as far back as I could remember. And it seemed the same for Ivy.

However, even with my new found revaltions, this morning I had woke up on the wrong side of the bed to say in the least. I felt like a walking zombie. I had no clue to even what time it was, the only reason I had dragged my butt out of bed was due to the intoxicating smell of coffee which I assumed Ivy was making.  
She had made us both breakfast for the previous few days after our little epiphany. It made me smile both inside and out however strange an image that may be.

I followed the wonderful aroma of coffee down the hall and towards the kitchen. I was wearing my fluffy robe and my bunny slippers which my mum had got me for my birthday. I had to admit they were very cute and very me as Ivy had stated but Jenks on the other hand...yeah well his comments weren't as kind.

As I sauntered into the kitchen I realized it was mid afternoon, had I really slept that long. It didn't seem like it considering I was still tired.  
Ivy was sipping her coffee and sitting at her computer desk she greeted me enthusiastically.

I unfortunately couldn't quite muster up the same enthusiasm for reasons unknown to me at the time.  
I simply acknowledged her with a nod and searched for the nearest available coffee source.

Ivy eyed me up cautiously.

I continued my search more intently. Looking everywhere in the kitchen imaginable. Ivy finally walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder turning me around and stating "What's wrong?"

I huffed at her.  
"Nothing's wrong, I just want a coffee is it to much to ask for a morning coffee to make this time of the day slightly more tolerable? I'm simply trying to find the coffee jar. Do you know where it is Ivy?" I had said the sentence so quickly I even found it hard to keep up with what I was saying.

Ivy grinned and tried to cover it up.  
"There's nothing wrong with you trying to find the coffee Rache, I know exactly where you are coming from in that department. However...You are looking in the fridge."

I looked down at the fridge. Ooops!  
"Okay, so I am a little sleepy this morning, is it a crime?" I huffed like a 5 year old child.

Ivy put her hand to my head and uh-huhed.

I retorted. "What are you uh-huhing about? And what are you doing? Are _you_ feeling okay Ivy?"

Ivy looked at me knowingly.  
"Can you remember a few days ago? When I had a high temperature. Was excessively grumpy, tired and had to stay in bed for a few days?"

My eyes must have visibly widened.  
"Ohhhh. Oh no" I realized.

Ivy scooped me up and I was in momentary shocked but secretly a little proud of her chivalry.  
Ivy smiled and stated "Bed for you...But hey, on the plus side you get me as your slave for a few days. Don't tell me you haven't thought about the implications of that." She smirked.

I smiled. Okay maybe this was going to have it's plus side.  
"I take the fifth" I joked at the innuendo Ivy had made.

* * *

_***A Week Later***_

* * *

Finally I was back on my feet again. And it was so refreshing. Just to be able to go outside.  
Ivy had barely let me do anything, she really was a very good nurse. Okay, try to shake those images out of my head.

But yes, it was nice to be fighting fit again.

I walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Such a simple and repetitive routine of mine however it seemed refreshing in my new situation.  
I had the chance to discuss things with Ivy during my bed bound day's and night's, she was delighted at my final acceptance and I could tell she couldn't wait until I was better for us to start our relationship. We had a few people to talk to as well but all that could wait until we officially made a start to it. Ivy had insisted on a date even though we already knew each other better than virtually anyone else on the planet.  
She wanted to do things the right way however so I was going to trust her and go with it.

We had been sneaking kisses here and there, and for most of the previous night considering I had gotten better yesterday but Ivy gave it until the afternoon just to check I was at full health again. We had been almost caught by Ceri, Keasely, Jenks and many of his kids and I had to admit I loved the risk of all the sneaking around. I think my enjoyment of it was the only reason Ivy hadn't ran outside screaming from the rooftops and playing Diana Ross songs.

Although I had glared at her with my eyes doing all the talking, when I walked into the kitchen this morning and she was singing quietly 'Satisfaction' considering we had company.  
Keasely and Ceri had been invited round after all their help when both Ivy and I were unwell. My mum had come to check on me as she had been making a fuss when she found out I had the cold and Jenks and most of his family were all in the kitchen too which made for a pretty much full house.

I smiled at Ivy and followed her eyes blushing when I reached their destination.  
"Didn't know you were a Rolling Stones fan Ivy?" I stated, as far as I was concerned, cryptically.

She luckily had her back turned from the guests and so they didn't see the ear to ear grin and beam emitting from Ivy's face, she tilted her head and winked at me and as I walked by her my hand certainly made contact with her causing a brief dilating of her eyes. I still had the upper hand and I smirked.

As we all sat around the table just about to delve into the wonderful looking lunch Ivy had prepared, I had helped but only minimally as to avoid any catastrophe's, Ivy and I exchanged glances. She was sitting directly across from me and I assumed was trying to engage in footsy with me just to really push the boundaries. Something we had been doing a lot of lately.

Ceri asked "How are you feeling Rachel? Better I assume."

I gave her a kind look and stated "I feel like I'm a whole new person"

To which Ivy looked toward her plate to hide her smirk

Keasely then spoke up "And you Ivy? Fully recovered I hope?"

Ivy replied "Yes much better now thank you. I appreciate all your help, you too Ceri. Rachel and I both feel a lot better now and your herbal tea and charms helped make us feel much more at ease"  
Both Ceri and Keasely nodded in said their your welcomes.

My mum was sitting at the table and had remained a little too quiet for my liking. She eventually spoke up. "It's nice to see you both on your feet again, we were all rather worried. All that time spent in bed, it's a wonder you remembered how to walk" My mum joked and Ivy all but burst out laughing causing her to bite down firmly on her lip.

Jenks flew down onto the salt holder in the middle of the table that was in front of both Ivy and me."Tinks knickers, I'm glad to have them back but these two were the two biggest babies ever. So melodramatic, in bed for days. I would have been over it in days had I contracted it. Really strange that isn't it"

Jenks paused but Ivy and I both knew he wasn't done.  
"I mean I was around them just as much. Strange indeed." Jenks smirked. The rest of the table were all looking at Ivy and me and we both glanced at each other in anticipation of what he was about to add.

"Considering the particular after-turn strain that effected you and Ivy isn't contagious when air born. In fact after the little bit of research I done with Ceri and Keasely, I found that only through saliva pretty much could that specific strain, as identified by both Ceri and Keasely, be contracted. Strange that isn't it ladies?" Jenks said with the biggest pixie grin I had ever seen and his infamous Peter Pan pose.

Ivy and I dared to look away from each other to find each of our guests grinning at our evident blushes.  
I cleared my throat "So much for doctor patient confidentiality" I attempted to lighten the situation for us somewhat.

Ivy laughed a little at that as did I.

Ivy finally spoke up "So I guess we don't really need to have this conversation then"  
She then walked around the table and kissed me on my lips briefly. I smiled and looked at her like she was the only person in the world, but to me she kind of was.

My mother added "Well it's about time dear". I looked at her and saw nothing but acceptance on her face and delight that I had found someone who truly made me happy. In turn making me feel like I had the best mum in the world.

Jenks buzzed around me and Ivy and exclaimed "Get a room you two"

Ivy mumbled something in my ear for only me to hear at this point and I gave her a challenging look.

"We plan to" I said leaving the room holding Ivy's hand and smiling. I usually wouldn't have been as forward but we were trying to regain some sort of advantage over the pre-planned kitchen ambush. We heard an outburst of laughter and what I could have swore was an exchange of money, if they had been betting on when this would happen so help me.

Ivy grabbed her spare bike helmet and handed it to me as we left the Church to take in everything that had just happened.  
"So, coffee then Rachel?"  
I took the helmet, pulled it over my hair reluctantly and nodded looking rather amusing I would have guessed.  
"You know me too well..." I replied and hugged onto Ivy's back as she revved the engine and pulled out of the street.

Although everything was pretty much the same, it all seemed that little bit different. And I was glad that finally both Ivy and myself could relax and enjoy life for the time being. No doubt another chapter of our lives was about to begin that would throw our world upside down soon, however, with Ivy by my side it didn't seem half as scary.

I couldn't wait to see where things went with us, I had the feeling that I finally could stop worrying about Mr Right. I had found Ms Perfect for me.

_It all started with coffee of all things, yeah coffee..._


End file.
